


Romantic Getaway

by Cutekittenlady



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, future settng, kallura, keith and allura are married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 15:05:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11466096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cutekittenlady/pseuds/Cutekittenlady
Summary: Years after Zarkon's defeat, Keith and Allura sneak out of the castle to have some time to themselves.





	Romantic Getaway

**Author's Note:**

> Get to know me on Twitter @cutekittenlady  
> And on my tumblr fic blog http://cutekittenlady.tumblr.com/

“Allura this, urk, seems a little over the top.” Keith struggled to speak as he climbed down the sheets.

“Well you did not seem to have any other ideas.” She huffed as she clung to his back. “There’s no other way to get out of the castle without Coran or the others catching us.”

Keith didn’t reply as he struggled with the last stretch of the makeshift rope. He’d never snuck out like this before. If he’d ever wanted to go somewhere he just went. Back then there was no one to miss him.

It had always been different for Allura, he knew. As royalty she couldn’t go anywhere without someone following her about. So, funnily enough, Keith could easily see her finding all sorts of ways to sneak away to have some time to herself.

They had experienced such different childhoods from one another. It was a surprise they’d managed to find so many similarities between them.

Keith’s thoughts were cut short when the sheet tugged and gave way under their weight. Sending them both crashing into the bushes. The plants cushioned their fall, although numerous twigs poked into unfamiliar places.

“Are you alright?” Allura stared down at him from her position atop his chest, concern written on her features.

Keith smiled up on her. “Aren’t I always?”

She didn’t bother to reply. Instead choosing to roll her eyes and help him to his feet.

“We should get going. Someone might have heard the crash.”

The two hurried away from the castle and into the nearby town with all the excitement of a young married couple.

They’d only been married for a few months. Really, they could have married sooner, but defeating the galran empire had created a whole new slew of work for both of them. With the empire gone a new system of governance had needed to be formed. The remnants of the galran forces had had to be dealt with, and then of course there were numerous prisoners and refugees who’d needed a new home.

Allura’s heart bled for them and did everything in her power to help. They’d eventually managed to find a planet that could support them and wasn’t already inhabited.

That had been three years ago. Things always seemed to need doing all over the place. So that the idea of marriage kept getting pushed away.

Funnily enough, at least by earth standards, it had been  _ Allura  _ who had breached the subject with Keith. It wasn’t really a proposal. There hadn’t been any grand romantic gesture or even really a question.

Everyone, while happy for them, were apparently frustrated with the lack of ceremony. It had confused Keith at first until Allura explained that everyone had been trying to drop hints of a proposal to him for years. All of which had flown straight over his head.

“I knew eventually  _ someone  _ was going to spell it out to you just so they wouldn’t have to watch it fly over your head again. It did not like the idea of you proposing just because someone told you to. So I did it myself.”

Many years before Keith would have been embarrassed and even a little angry about everyone talking behind his back. But now Keith could only smiled and be grateful it had been Allura who’d asked him. If anyone else had asked he’d probably still be single.

The town had grown a lot since they’d first come to this planet. Back then it was just a few makeshift houses and farms. But in just a few years it had become an open marketplace to put the bazaars of Coran’s younger days to shame.

It wasn’t often that he or Allura went into the town anymore. There was too much work to be done. But he often caught his wife gazing wistfully out the window at the marketplace. He knew that she still had a spirit of adventure that needed some release.

So he had planned this little outing Just as a small break from all the diplomacy and politics that made up their day to day lives.

Keith was gratified to see Allura’s eyes shining as they drifted from stall to stall. All kinds of wares laid out on the mats, boxes, and tables. Most of the stall owners didn’t seem to recognize them as the couple who lived in the castle. Though one or two smiled knowingly, winked, and would throw in some small trinket as a gift.

Only one person admitted to knowing who they were. An elderly alien who spoke graciously to Allura in a language Keith didn’t understand. As they spoke, Allura suddenly became very flustered. Once they’d finished his wife hurried away, tugging him with her.

“What's the matter? What’d they say?!”

Allura didn’t reply and kept moving. They didn’t stop until they were in the forest that overlooked the town.

“Allura? What did that person say to you?” He paused before asking, with the vaguest hint of anger. “Was it bad?”

“No, no, no.” She shook her head, still red faced. “Nothing  _ bad _ . Just embarrassing.”

Keith gave her a questioning look.

Allura sighed and whispered. “They asked… when they could expect a royal baby…”

It was Keith’s turn to blush.

“O-Oh…”

“Y-yes.” She smiled a bit. “It’s not… an idea I’m against.”

Her husband's red face grew even redder  and told Allura that that particular topic may be too much for her him. At least for now.

Instead she leaned on his shoulder as they watched the planet’s sun set on the horizon. The dim lights of the village flickering in the oncoming dark. And the castle sitting on the hill in the far away distance.


End file.
